


Lake Wobegon

by sevngsvng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Buying a HOUSE, House-Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rating and archive warnings subject to change, yeah the whole first chapter is just 2min buying a house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: The house is perfect. The neighborhood is picturesque.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Stray Kids SpookFest





	Lake Wobegon

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that rating and archive warnings are subject to change. There will be additional tags added with each chapter as well, so please keep an eye out for those and feel free to click away at any time.  
> For prompt number 32  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> My twitter and cc are both @sevngsvng (nsfw so if you're under 18 dni)

House-hunting is stressful. House-hunting in the off-season in northern Minnesota is at least beautiful, to offset the slightly-less-kidding-than-usual banter. The trees really are gorgeous, even slightly damp from the (thankfully immediately melting) snow they’d gotten the night before. 

To be honest, Minho would’ve been fine with another apartment, but Seungmin insisted they get a house. 

“Are you planning to spring a pregnancy on me, babe?” he’d asked after a particularly emphatic speech. Seungmin had glared. 

“Well if one of us were announcing a pregnancy I think I’d have a few questions before ‘is the house big enough,’ wouldn’t you?” 

Minho had consoled him easily with a tight hug and a kiss to the crown of his head. Minho knows Seungmin’s students think he’s strict, but at home that all goes out the window. Mr. Lee may be hard to please and sharp on rules, but Seungminnie is a playful sweetheart who Minho loves with every fiber of his being. 

“Besides, this way you can make as much noise as you want for your videos and there won’t be any neighbors getting mad. Anyway, we’ve got a showing tomorrow. Early afternoon, I think. We can stop at that little pancake place on the way up if you want.” Seungmin really does know the way to his heart. 

Here they are: Bumfuck Nowhere, Minnesota. It’s slightly better than the middle of Nebraska or Iowa, mostly because Minnesota at least has trees. And lakes. And hills. Anything that breaks up the cornfields they could’ve ended up in is a plus for Minho. 

Besides, Minnesota pays well for teachers. It’s why Seungmin got his license here initially, why he’s finishing up his Master’s with online classes from the U. 

With Seungmin taking the semester off to finish his M.Ed and prepare for the move as he changes jobs, Minho’s been spending a lot of time working on his YouTube channel. It’s not quite to the point where he could call it a full-time income ⎼ at least, not while Seungmin’s off work ⎼ but he’s started to garner enough interest for sponsorships and it’s a hell of a lot more fun than the work he’d been doing before. 

The house is gorgeous, all cream paint with brown shutters and a beautiful rock accent around the garage doors. It’s only a few years old, and the seller mentions that most of the other couples are around their age and also fairly new to the area. She does say she has a couple of questions before they go in, which Minho doesn’t mind. 

“Are you planning on adding anything large to the backyard? A pool or shed or swing set, maybe?” Minho figures any issues there would get handled by a yard inspection but he guesses it’s always better to be safe. 

“Do either of you have any hobbies that would require significant modifications to the house?” That’s fair enough. Weird structural issues are always something to be careful of. 

“Are either of you light sleepers?” Okay that’s a weird one. The seller is quick to elaborate: “Oh, not⎼ it’s just⎼ you saw the train tracks on the way in, right? The city hasn’t built a sound barrier yet so from the master bedroom you can hear the trains at night. It’s not loud, per se, but it’s something to keep in mind if either of you are light sleepers.” 

Seungmin quickly reassures her that neither of them have trouble if they’re together, which is true. Minho in particular has trouble sleeping on nights when Seungmin is gone, but they’re both so used to being together that it’s weird to sleep separately. 

Minho thinks it might be odd that the seller organized the inspector, especially since the inspection is happening after the house goes on the market, but he and Seungmin don’t have to pay for it so he’s decided not to complain. The man seems professional, wearing a pale blue button-down and black slacks. His face is very “generic white guy” and Minho knows he’ll have forgotten it before the man even leaves. In fact, he’s pretty sure the man mentioned his name but it’s already left Minho’s head. 

The seller is there too, tittering around the inspector like a moth around a lamppost. Seungmin seems to have acquired the ability to tune her presence out, but she keeps nodding aggressively as the inspector goes over his plan and it pulls at Minho’s attention. 

The inspector doesn’t even seem unnerved by Seungmin’s steel gaze, which Minho would find impressive if he could read any emotion at all on the man. Instead, a blank slate leads them through the house, talking through his clipboard as he goes. 

There’s no water damage, no structural issues, no plumbing problems; nothing seems to be drawing any sort of a red flag. The only thing the inspector takes a moment to note is the fact that certain areas of the foundation may be more prone to being prime areas for pest infestation. Seungmin’s clearly itching to write it down, probably kicking himself for not bringing a notebook, but a murmured “you can use your phone, babe” from Minho solves that problem. 

It feels like no time has passed at all before they’re back on the front steps of the house, listening to the inspector tell them he’ll have the official report to the seller in three to four business days, but that they shouldn’t expect any problems. 

“Is there anything else you have questions on?” The man still has that almost-vacant smile on his face. Minho leans against Seungmin before speaking. 

“I don’t think I need anything else, do you?” Seungmin blinks a little at the Korean, clearly not expecting it among company, but answers easily. Minho keeps his eyes on the inspector, who didn’t even blink at the language switch. 

“No, he went over everything I expected.” 

“Good.” Minho switches to English. “No, we don’t have any other questions. Thank you for your time.”

~

“Hey,” Minho says, drawing the word out until Seungmin looks up at him. “Y’know what’s a lot more fun than unpacking?” 

Seungmin makes a face. 

“I’m not fucking you on a bare mattress.” Minho fakes a scandalized gasp. 

“Scoundrel!” Seungmin snorts. Minho pauses to shoot him an unamused look before returning to his performance. “Rascal! I suggested nothing of the sort!” He squats next to Seungmin, leaning in close and guiding his chin up with two fingers. He eases forward, waiting until Seungmin’s lips are barely brushing his own before continuing in a low voice, “How do you feel about some food?” 

He pulls away and makes it two steps toward the kitchen before Seungmin is scrambling up behind him, half-tackling him in a back hug. 

“Bitch,” he growls, taking advantage of his longer limbs to keep Minho entombed. “At least give me a proper kiss if you’re going to interrupt.” 

If Seungmin had it his way, they’d have everything unpacked by daybreak and be presenting a spotless and expertly staged home to new neighbors hours after. Minho may not have argued this point before the drive over ⎼ contrary to popular belief he does know how to pick his battles, after all ⎼ but a tired Seungmin is a pliant Seungmin and one easily convinced of cuddles over boxcutting.

“C’mon, Seungminnie,” Minho needles. “I’m tired, you’re tired, and we’ll both be much happier greeting neighbors tomorrow if we’ve had some good rest. Trust me, your list will work just as well in daylight.” 

Seungmin levels a glare, but at this point he’s just being stubborn. 

“And what do you plan to eat? If we’re unpacking the whole kitchen for you to cook, we might as well unpack everything else.” 

“Nonsense. We can just have mac’n cheese.” Seungmin gapes. 

“Mac’n cheese? You’re so tired you’re settling for _boxed mac’n cheese?”_

“What? No. I packed a casserole in the cooler. Set the oven to 350.” 

“I should’ve guessed.” Seungmin sighs. 

Minho digs the cooler out of the pile next to the front door, cracking it open momentarily to check that everything inside is still reasonably cold. Excellent. 

“I come bearing gifts,” he announces as he marches back into the kitchen, cradling the cooler like a baby. 

“Why do you already have a grocery list and why is there so much cheese on it?” 

“Babe.” Minho leans over, plucking the notepad from Seungmin’s hand and sliding it back next to the spoon rest. “That’s the video planning pad, not the grocery list pad. I’m not filming the cheese video for another two weeks.” 

“Am I going to be in this one?” 

Minho loves Seungmin, but part of that is acknowledging where his weaknesses lie. Cooking is, to put it lightly, not a strong suit of Seungmin’s. Sure, give him a recipe and he can follow it, he’s capable of that much, but freestyling in the kitchen is not recommended. As such, Minho tends to do most of the grocery planning and shopping. Seungmin just helps make sure he sticks to their budget. 

“We’ll see. You haven’t been on in a while, and it’d be cute to watch you try to come up with ideas.” Seungmin sticks his tongue out. Very mature. 

Dinner is uneventful, both of them too tired to make much commentary. The casserole is delicious and Minho has never been more glad for baking dishes with lids than when they finish and he realizes he doesn’t have to repack the leftovers. 

He pops the whole dish in the fridge with the rest of the bottle of wine and turns back to find Seungmin lethargically stacking their dishes next to the sink. 

“You feeling okay?” Minho may be the night owl of the two but Seungmin’s no stranger to late nights. It’s unusual for him to be this tired so early. 

“Food coma, I think.” Seungmin leans into Minho’s hold when he wraps his arms around his waist. “And it’s been a long day.” 

“That it has,” Minho agrees, hooking his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder and rubbing his thumbs over Seungmin’s ribcage. “Bedtime sounds pretty good to me, how ’bout you?” 

Seungmin bonks his head against Minho’s. It’s nowhere near enough to hurt, but it and the accompanying sigh convey the reluctant defeat nonetheless. 

“Yeah, I s’pose so.” 

They meander their way up to the bedroom, getting changed and ready for bed with the same nonverbal intimacy as always.

If Seungmin were a little more coherent, Minho’s sure he’d be patting himself on the back for thinking to pack comfy pajamas on the top of his overnight bag. Minho has to dig through his own before finally dragging them out by an ankle hem and a collar.

It’s perhaps better that Seungmin and Minho ended up in bed, because neither are alert at 3:45am to hear the UAV pass over their serene community, timed near-perfectly with a passing train. 

Ignorance is bliss. 


End file.
